1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a modular fence for enclosing an area of land, particularly to a fence for preventing burrowing animals from entering a garden.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gardening has become a popular hobby among homeowners. Gardens are known to be expensive to maintain due to the cost of plants and their upkeep. One challenge that gardeners have faced is preventing animals from damaging their plants. In particular, rabbits are known to cause substantial damage to gardens by infiltrating the garden and eating its plants.
Fences have been erected in an attempt to discourage or prevent animals from burrowing under the fence. However, fences typically have been difficult to install, particularly for those with little or no experience in fence building, because of the special skill and physical strength required to build them. Also, fence building is time consuming, and in many cases may require expensive, specialized tools. Moreover, many fences require gates to be installed in the fence, which requires moving parts and additional skill to install. Traditional fences also are permanent, so that they may be hard to work around during yard work, such as mowing a lawn or tilling a garden. Rabbits also are good diggers, so that merely erecting a fence typically does not prevent rabbits from entering the garden.
Wire garden fences have been built that are partially buried to prevent animals from burrowing under the fence. However, these all-wire fences are flimsy, can be damaged, and have typically been used for only one growing season each.
What is needed is a sturdy, easy-to-install garden fence for discouraging burrowing animals from entering a garden, and that is easy to remove when needed.